<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>save us from the flood by konan_konan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386606">save us from the flood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/konan_konan/pseuds/konan_konan'>konan_konan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Again (1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But yeah I saw this movie and LOVED IT bc it's not perfect but. Damn!!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, I'm definitely going to write another fic maybe. set in the modern day with their new incarnations., Introspection, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Maybe!!!, Random &amp; Short, This is the second work in this fandom nooooo, definitely fun, this movie has so much potential for queer fic PLEASE guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/konan_konan/pseuds/konan_konan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>she did what she couldn't do before. she saved his life.</p>
<p>and he saved hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Church/Amanda "Grace" Sharp, Roman Strauss/Margaret Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>save us from the flood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman, Grace, Amanda, is looking down at her hands. The stench of blood hits her and she looks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels… relief. That's what she thinks it is, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The killer is gone. Margaret, Mike, is safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Snip. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can't get rid of the scissors, no matter how much she wants to. They'll be needed as evidence soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(She thinks Pete called the police, but she isn't sure. There are sirens, though, growing louder. It's L.A. They could be for anybody.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so she holds onto them. The murder weapon she never used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(She closes her eyes and she's holding her wife's body, which drips with still warm blood.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(She closes her eyes and she's dancing around the parlor with her. Her Margaret.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not Roman," Mike had said. He was right, he was Margaret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this time, he is safe. Frankie is dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Snip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman, Grace, Amanda, lets out a breath held for forty long years.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls watch this movie. as a queer person it made me feel really seen even though it has no explicit or intentionally implied queer themes. anyway stan roman strauss skskskskskks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>